


My Heart Torn Apart

by LizK77



Category: Choices: The Royal Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizK77/pseuds/LizK77
Summary: While playing TRR I had a terrible time choosing between Liam and Drake. So I wanted to create a world where I didn’t have to choose.Warnings: Riley, Liam and Drake are in a polyamorous relationship in this series. Most parts are at least a little NSFW. If this sort of relationship offends you, please don’t read it.





	1. Chapter 1

Riley tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. She felt lonely in her large bed all by herself. But she had insisted on being alone tonight. Her feelings were all over the place when she was with Liam and Drake. She never meant for this to happen. It was the last thing she wanted. Her heart belonged to both men, and she didn’t know what to do about it. At least there were no more secrets. The sneaking around with both of them stopped the night Liam proposed to her at the Statue of Liberty. She turned him down, confessing she loved both him and Drake. That same night, on the balcony at the hotel, she made the same confession to Drake. Since then her life had been a whirlwind, both men were fighting hard for her. She was being courted by them both. Spending time with each of them, trying to make her heart lean one way or the other. But it was no use. The more time she spent with each of them the more her heart swelled for them both. Riley shoved her face in her pillow to stifle a frustrated groan. How was she ever gonna get out of this? How would she ever be happy? Whatever decision she made would leave her heartbroken. There was no way she could chose. She didn’t want to. She wanted them both. It was selfish but she couldn’t help it. Both men were starting to put pressure on her about making a decision. But she just couldn’t. She was starting to wish one of them would make the decision for her. It would hurt like hell if one of them backed out and decided they didn’t want her anymore. And it just didn’t seem fair for only one of the men she loved to be happy. “I just don’t think I could be happy knowing that either Liam or Drake was miserable,” she mumbled to herself. That’s when she knew what she had to do. It would be the hardest thing she’s ever done, but it was necessary. She finally drifted into a restless sleep.

The next morning she woke up with a purpose. She pulled out her suitcase and started gathering her belongings. A soft knock on the door interrupted her. She reached for the door. “Good morning, my little bloss—-“ Maxwell stopped short as he entered the room and saw Riley’s suitcase on the bed.

The next morning she woke up with a purpose. She pulled out her suitcase and started gathering her belongings. A soft knock on the door interrupted her. She reached for the door. “Good morning, my little bloss—-“ Maxwell stopped short as he entered the room and saw Riley’s suitcase on the bed. “What’s going on? Are you leaving?” Riley’s eyes welled up with tears as she nodded. “I can’t do this Maxwell. I can’t choose. I can’t live with either of them being heartbroken.” Maxwell scratched his head, looking confused. “So you’re going to choose neither? How does that work? Then all three of you will be miserable!” The tears flowed freely as Riley nodded at him. “Yes that’s right. It’s the only fair choice. I can’t break either one of their hearts over the other. I can’t live with myself. So I choose to break all of our hearts.” Maxwell backed toward the door, shaking his head. “No. This is not right. Riley, I love you like my own sister but I can not support you in this decision. Think about what you’re doing. Please,” he begged as he closed the door. Riley sobbed into her pillow, her heart breaking already. She cried until there were no more tears, then drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a different life, a world where she and Liam and Drake could all be together. They could be a perfect triad. Without an entire country whispering and judging them. Where they could just be them and love each other.


	2. Part 2

Maxwell paced back and forth in front of the door to Liam’s room. He had always been loyal to Riley, supporting her decisions, but this just didn’t sit right with him. He couldn’t stand the thought of three of his closest friends being heartbroken and miserable. There had to be another way. Facing the door with a deep sigh, he rose his hand to knock. The door opened. “Maxwell? Are you all right?” Liam looked at him surprisingly. Maxwell wrung his hands together nervously and avoided eye contact with Liam. He fidgeted uncomfortably at the door. “Good morning, your majesty. No, I am not all right. I need to speak with you urgently,” he said. “As your friend,” he added. “Of course, come in Maxwell,” Liam stepped back and opened the door wide, gesturing for him to enter. “But please be brief. I have a meeting just after breakfast.”  
Maxwell walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He stood at the door awkwardly, trying to figure out how to start. “Ummmm, this is not like me. I feel like I’m betraying someone very close to me by doing this but you and Drake are also my friends and I just can’t live with this secret. It’s too much of a burden.” Maxwell sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair. “Please Maxwell, just tell me,” Liam begged, a look of concern growing across his face. Maxwell closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and blurted everything out in one breath, “Riley is leaving. She can’t chose between you and Drake. She loves you both and is just falling deeper with you both the longer she’s here. She has decided that the only fair solution to this situation is to choose neither of you and move on.” Liam said nothing, just stared at Maxwell, mouth agape, in shock. “I went to her room this morning to escort her to breakfast and she was packing her stuff. I tried to reason with her......”   
Liam cut Maxwell off. “This morning? She’s planning to leave today???” Maxwell nodded glumly. Liam sat down slowly on the edge of the bed. He already felt his eyes welling with tears at the thought of her leaving. He knew things had been hard for her, hell it had been hard for all of them. But he never expected this. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He started thinking about how he could stop this. He loved her so much. Her happiness was more important than his own.  Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. What if she didn’t have to choose? Was the idea really that far fetched? Liam’s heart ached as he thought about Drake. All the years when they were inseparable as children. He thought about how drake came back from college to support him when he needed him the most. In fact, Drake was the one constant source of comfort and support for him. Of course they had been at odds with each other since the proposal. He had been hurt at first, feeling betrayed by the one person he trusted in this world. They hadn’t really spoken about what happened or their feelings. He remembered Drake coming to his hotel room that night, after the rejected proposal.

“Come in,” Liam answered from his spot on the couch. He sat looking dejected, his tie loosened and shirt untucked. A half-full bottle of scotch sat on the table in front of him, next to his almost empty glass. Drake opened the door hesitantly, waiting for Liam’s reaction. “I really don’t want to see you right now,” he said, narrowing his eyes at Drake. He came in the room anyway, closing the door behind him. “I know. I’ll be brief.” He walked over and sat in the chair across from him. “Scotch?” Liam offered as he poured another glass and pushed it toward Drake. He grabbed the glass and gulped it down fast, wincing just a bit from the burn down his throat. They were silent for what seemed like forever, then Drake finally cleared his throat. “Liam, I’m sorry. I never meant for this to happen.” Liam let a sarcastic laugh escape his lips as he took another swig of scotch. He shook his head. “Do you love her?” The color drained from Drake’s face as he answered softly, “Yes. More than anything.” Liam stood up, moving across the room to gaze out the window. Those words were like daggers in his heart. He wasn’t sure what hurt worse, Riley turning down his proposal or Drake’s betrayal. He didn’t know what to do or say. “Liam, I—“ Drake began but Liam turned and shook his head. “No. I don’t want to hear any excuses. I’m not ready to hear what you have to say. Please just leave.” Drake stood and walked to the door. “I’m not giving up Liam. This is her decision. May the best man win,” he said over his shoulder as he walked out the door.  
“Liam, what are we gonna do?” Maxwell exclaimed, snapping Liam’s thoughts back to the present. He stood up. “I need you to do me a favor Maxwell. I need to talk to Drake. Don’t let Riley leave the palace.” Maxwell’s mouth dropped open, “Uhhh how exactly am I supposed to do that?” He said nervously. Liam grabbed his phone, texting his secretary to clear his schedule for the day. “ I don’t know. This is your specialty. Distract her. Go to her room and don’t let her leave. I’ll be there shortly.” They walked out the door, heading separate ways. Liam headed to the other side of the palace, stopping in front of Drake’s room. He knocked on the door, listening for sounds indicating he was inside. He knocked again, louder and more urgently. He heard shuffling and a groan on the other side of the door. “Who is it?” Drake asked in a groggy voice. “It’s Liam. May I come in?” he giggled as he heard a crash coming from in the room. “Just a second.” After a few moments Drake opened the door, shirtless, wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants. His hair was sticking up in all directions. He yawned, running his hands through his hair trying to straighten it as he greeted Liam. “Do you know what time it is?” Drake grunted. He had never been a morning person. Liam was the early riser. “What do you want? Are you ok? Is Riley ok?” Drake began as the fog of sleep began to lift.  
Liam stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. “We need to talk. I’m sorry to wake you but it is quite urgent. Maxwell came to me this morning and said that Riley is planning to leave.” “What?! I don’t understand. Why?” Drake sat down on the end of the bed, looking up at Liam. He shrugged. “She told Maxwell that she couldn’t choose between us. She decided that the only fair decision is to move on from us both.” Tears welled in both of their eyes as they looked at each other. Liam could see the concern on Drake’s face. There were so many emotions showing in his eyes. Fear, anguish, love. “No. I can’t--we can’t...” He started as he stood up. Liam approached him from across the room and embraced him. They cried on each other’s shoulders, letting all the pent up emotions of the past couple months flow out of them through their tears. “I’m so sorry this happened Liam. You are my best friend. I love you so much and you have to believe I never meant for this to happen. Reynolds is just so, well---” “I know. She’s amazing. I’ve never met another woman like her. She is so easy to love. I get it.” Liam interrupted. He took a step back from Drake, wiping the tears from his cheeks gently and gazing into his eyes. “I know we still have a lot to talk about but what if we don’t make her choose? What if we let her have us both?”


	3. Part 3

Drake took a step back from Liam, meeting his gaze. He wiped the tears from his eyes, wondering what exactly was happening. Something had changed between them. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it and wasn’t sure he should try. All he knew was that something inside him just clicked. He felt a weight lifted off his chest. “What exactly do you mean, Liam?” Liam took a step closer to Drake, wrapping his arms around his neck and gazing into his eyes. “It’s ok. We don’t have to have all the answers now. All I know for sure is I love you and I love Riley. You are the two most important people in my life. I need you both in order for my heart to be full.” He closed his eyes and gently kissed Drake. Butterflies danced in Drake’s stomach as he deepened the kiss. His heart swelled with emotions he didn’t even realize he had. Despite his efforts to win Riley’s heart, he had felt so empty without Liam being in his life. He pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead on Liam’s. “I’ve missed you so much. I’m sorry, I didn’t know I felt this strongly,” Drake said as tears welled in his eyes again. Liam cupped his cheek in his palm, tilting his head up to meet his eyes. “It’s ok. I didn’t know either. And like I said before, we have a lot to talk about. But first we have to go get our girl.” Drake grinned as he stepped out of Liam’s embrace. “Just let me get dressed real quick,” he said, heading toward the bathroom.

Riley’s eyes opened when she heard the knocking on the door. “Oh shit,” she said as she sat up, glancing at the alarm clock on her night stand. Her lack of sleep from the night before must’ve caught up with her, she’d been out for almost two hours. “So much for sneaking out of here,” she mumbled to herself. “The whole damn palace is awake and moving by now.” There was another knock at the door, this time more urgent. She got up and opened the door, stifling a yawn. Maxwell stood in the doorway holding a 1980s-style boom box. He was dressed in an old school Adidas sweat suit with thick gold chains around his neck and aviator sunglasses on. Riley couldn’t help but laugh. “Maxwell you look so ridiculous,” she said between giggles. “What exactly are you doing?” Maxwell walked into the room and set the boom box on the foot of the bed. “My little blossom, I’ve decided that if you’re going to leave I have to do something crazy for you to remember me by.” Riley smiled at him. “So you’re going to breakdance for me?” Maxwell nodded. “Yes. While you record it to take with you. Like a going away present.” Riley was suddenly overcome with emotion as she wiped at the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “Oh Maxwell, that’s so sweet! You’re the best friend anyone could ask for.” She hugged him close then grabbed her phone and sat on the edge of the bed next to the boom box. “Ok I’m ready. Show me your moves!” 

Drake and Liam stood outside of Riley’s room. They glanced at each other and chuckled at the sounds coming from the room. The old school hip-hop music couldn’t drown out Riley’s hysterical giggles. “I told Maxwell not to let her leave. To create a distraction.” Liam explained. “Well, he did that’s for sure,” Drake said. They both knocked on the door at once, to make sure it could be heard over the music. The music stopped and a moment later Riley opened the door. Her mouth dropped open when she saw both of the men she loved standing in front of her. Together. Right next to each other. She locked eyes first with Liam, then shifted her gaze to Drake. Her stomach fluttered at the sight of both of them there, in front of her, staring at her intently. “Ummm, hi,” she murmured as both men smiled at her. “May we come in, love?” Liam asked. “We have something to discuss with you.” She nodded and stepped back, allowing them to enter. “That’s my cue to go,” Maxwell said as he grabbed the boom box and headed to the door. He stopped at the door, turning around to hug Riley. He whispered in her ear, “Whatever they have to say, hear them out. You all deserve to be happy.” Riley nodded and thanked him, closing the door. She turned to face Liam and Drake, unsure of what to expect. “So I guess Maxwell told you I was planning to leave,” she said hesitantly. Liam nodded. “He said that you loved us both and couldn’t choose. That you felt the only way to be fair was to not choose and leave.” Riley nodded, looking down at her feet. She felt ashamed. Why did she always want to take the easy way out? Running away was what she did best.   
“That’s just not right, Reynolds. I can’t speak for what your relationship with Liam was like, but I felt like we were really building something together,” Drake looked at her with watery eyes. “And you were just gonna leave without a word. No explanation. No goodbye. No closure.” Riley’s eyes welled up with tears as they met Drake’s. “I’m sorry. It was the only fair decision I could make. I’m so in love with both of you and the more time we spent together the more my feelings grew. For you both. There was no way I could pick one of you and leave the other broken. This way we would all be broken.” Tears were flowing freely from both Riley and Drake. He struggled to control his anger, his face growing red and his hands balled up into fists. “Drake, calm down,” Liam said as he moved between him and Riley. Drake’s eyes met Riley’s with a cold glare. “Fair? How could you think sneaking away without a word is fair? What gives you the right—“ Liam wrapped Drake in his arms, whispering in his ear. “It’s ok. She’s still here. Blowing up at her is not going to convince her this is a good choice for her. You heard her. She loves us both so much she couldn’t stand to hurt either of us.” Drake pulled back and met his gaze. He took a few deep breaths and maintained eye contact until he was visibly calmer.   
Riley stood across the room, silently witnessing what was happening, her mouth agape. Something was going on between them, it was apparent. These two men had been at odds, not really speaking to one another, since that night in New York. Was their bond of friendship so strong it could survive this? Could they really still be close after she had caused this rift between them? She took a few steps closer to the men. Liam had one arm wrapped around Drake’s waist and the other cupped the back of his head as he murmured into Drake’s ear. Whatever he was saying was obviously affecting him. His features softened as he took several deep breaths. Liam’s hand gently stroked the back of Drake’s hair. “Oh my God,” Riley exclaimed, interrupting the moment they were having. The men turned to face her. All she could do was stand there, stunned. “You two are—“ she began to back away from them. “In love! With each other!” She continued backing away from them, fresh tears coursing down her cheeks. Liam took a small step toward her but she held up her hand to stop him. “How—when—why— dammit I can’t even form a sentence right now. I’m completely flabbergasted. I just don’t know what to say.” “I swear this morning is the first time we’ve really spoken to each other in weeks,” Liam said. “I went to his room after Maxwell told me your plan. Please love, sit. Hear us out.” Riley moved toward the bed and sat down on the edge. Liam kneeled on the floor in front of her as Drake sat next to her. “I’m sorry I got so angry,” Drake began. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I just love you so damn much Reynolds. The thought of losing you drives me mad.” She met his eyes and smiled. His love for her swirled in his deep brown eyes. She laced her fingers through his. “I love you too Drake. I’m sorry I even considered sneaking away. That was selfish of me. You at least deserve an explanation.” Her gaze shifted to Liam, whose hands rested on her thighs. She caressed his cheek with her palm. “And I love you too, my king. I’m so sorry for this. I’m sorry I did this to you both.” Tears spilled over her cheeks again as Liam grabbed her hand from his cheek and moved it to his mouth. He gently kissed each knuckle on her hand and Drake did the same with her other hand. “Hush my love,” Liam said quietly. “No more apologies. Drake and I have come here to tell you that you don’t have to choose. We love you and we love each other. Please stay here with us.”


	4. Part 4

Riley’s heart fluttered in her chest as the words Liam said sunk in. What exactly were they suggesting? She looked back and forth between the two men, noting the emotions showing on their faces. They both were filled with love for her, she could tell. And they both were also filled with hope. She knew these men so well, she could easily tell how the dynamic had changed between them. “How—,” she began, not even sure exactly where to start. “What do you mean I don’t have to chose?” She asked as she met Liam’s gaze. He pressed his lips to the palm of her hand. “I mean exactly that. You have us both.” Riley’s mouth dropped open again as she glanced at Drake. He smiled and nodded, kissing the palm of her other hand. “I’m still not sure what that means,” she said. “Are we talking about the three of us being in a relationship with each other?” Liam and Drake looked at each other then turned to Riley with big smiles, nodding enthusiastically. “Don’t overthink it Reynolds,” Drake said. “We love each other. All three of us. So why make it difficult?” Liam nodded in agreement. “Yes, love. Drake is right. We have time to figure out the details. Just say yes.”  
Riley couldnt believe this was happening. Her heart pounded so hard she was surprised they couldn’t hear it. “Yes,” she said in a voice barely above a whisper as fresh tears overflowed down her cheeks. This was like a dream come true for her. She didn’t have to choose. Liam smiled as he stood before her, pulling her up into his arms. He kissed her softly on the lips. “Thank you, my love.” Drake moved behind Riley, wrapped his arms around her waist, and bent down to kiss her neck. She shivered at the chills from his breath on her neck. Just as her lips parted to moan quietly, Liam’s mouth crashed into hers passionately. Drake continued to kiss her neck and he slowly trailed his tongue up to her earlobe, nibbling it gently. His hands slipped under her shirt and he caressed her abs lightly before resting one hand inside the waistband of her pants. Liam pulled back from their kiss as Riley moaned. She reached behind her to slide her fingers into Drake’s hair and tugged gently. He slowly slipped his hand further down her pants, into her underwear and stopped when he reached her clit. He started to make slow circles as her breath hitched in her throat and she made eye contact with Liam. His eyes were dark with desire as he watched Drake pleasuring Riley. This was going to be even better than he could’ve imagined. He grabbed Riley’s shirt and started to pull it over her head. Drake stopped kissing her neck to allow her shirt to be removed. Riley moaned as Liam wrapped his arms around her, unclasped her bra, and kissed her passionately. He cupped her breasts in his hands and massages them gently, then rolled her nipples between his fingers and thumbs until they stood erect. “Oh my,” Riley panted. “Liam—Drake— I—oh,” she was at a loss for words as her body succumbed to the touch of the men she loved. Liam’s mouth was on one side of her neck, his tongue swirled and sucked as he trailed down to her chest. Drake’s mouth was on the other side as he nibbled on her earlobe then trailed his tongue down her neck to her shoulder. All the while he continued to make slow circles on her clit. Liam sucked one nipple into his mouth as his hands brushed down her sides to the waistband of her pants. She cried out as Liam put his hand over Drake’s to stop him. He looked up and met both of their gazes. “Not yet my love. It’s my turn. Let’s move to the bed.” He slipped his thumbs through the waistband of her pants and thong and tugged them down. Riley smiled down at him and kicked them away as they all move to the bed.   
She laid in the middle of the bed and positioned herself on the pillows. She let out a low growl as both men stripped off their clothes. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Her wildest fantasies were coming true. They both wanted her. They all loved each other. Liam moved toward Drake and embraced him, then pulled back and cupped his face in his hands. “I never knew how badly I wanted this until it was right in front of me,” he said as he gazed into Drake’s eyes. Their lips crashed together, a new passion ignited in all three of their bellies. After a few moments, Drake reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Liam’s. “Me neither,” he murmured breathlessly. “Oh my,” Riley’s voice interrupted their moment. “That was so hot. The passion between you two is just—wow.” She smiled as they both turned toward her with a smile. “Get over here, you two,” she said as she sat up, then got up on her knees. Liam reached for Drake’s hand. “We shouldn’t keep our girl waiting,” he said as they moved to the bed.   
Drake got to Riley first. He reached an arm around her neck and gently lowered her head back down to the pillows. “Like Liam said, it’s his turn,” he said as they both turned to look at Liam. “What would you like to do, my king?” Liam’s cock twitched as Riley slowly ran her tongue along her bottom lip. His eyes went dark with desire as he knelt between her legs. “I want to taste you, my love,” he said as he gazed up at her. “While watching Drake fuck your mouth.” Desire pooled at Riley’s core as she glanced at Liam then Drake. They both looked at Liam with a sexy smile and said “yes, my king.” Liam leaned up and kissed each of them passionately, leaving them both breathless. Then he moved back between Riley’s legs. He trailed kisses along her inner thigh up to her entrance. She gasped as his tongue slipped inside her for just a moment, then worked his way up to her clit, lapping up her sweet taste. He glanced up and saw Drake position a couple pillows behind Riley’s back so that Liam had a clear view of her face. She smiled down at him and her breath hitched as he slipped two fingers inside of her and pumped them in and out.   
Drake watched Liam for a moment then turned to Riley. “Watching him taste you gets me hard,” he said, as he slowly stroked his hardened member. He knelt by Riley’s face. She reached up and grabbed the base of his thick length, gently pulling him forward to swirl her tongue around the tip. Liam growled in approval on Riley’s clit, sending shockwaves radiating out from her core and she moaned as she took as much of Drake’s length into her mouth as she could. “Fuck Riley, that feels amazing,” Drake said as he slowly began to move his hips, pumping in and out of her mouth. Soon they all moved in rhythmic waves with one another. It was silent other than the moans and slapping noises of skin on skin. Soon, Riley began to quiver under both men. Liam’s fingers pumped in and out of her at a furious pace and her walls clenched around them as her orgasm ripped through her. At the same time, Drake pulled out of her mouth and sprayed hot jets of cum on Riley’s breast’s. They both cried out in unison as they rode the waves of their orgasms. Drake collapsed on the bed next to Riley and kissed her softly on the lips. He got up and headed to the bathroom. He came back in a minute with a wet towel to clean the mess. As he wiped Riley’s chest, Liam was still between her legs, slowly lapping up her juices. Her legs started to shake from the aftershock. She wiggled beneath him as his touch became too sensitive. “My king, please,” she begged as he raised his head. They lock eyes and she is suddenly filled with need for him. “I want you to fuck me while Drake watches.”   
Drake feels his cock twitch again at the thought of watching. He gets up and moves a chair over to the edge of the bed. “I’m ready,” he said and sits down as Liam looks at him and laughs. “A bit eager are we?” He said as he gets up and walked over to him. He grabbed a fistful of hair from the back of Drake’s head and pulled his head up. He bent down to kiss him passionately. Drake moaned into the kiss as he tasted Riley’s familiar taste on his lips. They break away, breathless. “Like I said, I’m ready,” Drake said in a voice barely above a whisper. Liam smiled as he ran his hand down Drake’s face. “Ok. If you want to join in, feel free.” He moved back to Riley on the bed.   
She felt a longing for both men deep in the pit of her belly. More desire than she ever thought possible grew inside her. It was so much more than just lust or even love. It was like this was exactly how things should be. She needed them both. She wrapped her arms around Liam’s hard body as he climbed on top of her and pressed his hips against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she could feel the head of his cock pressed at her entrance. He gazed into her eyes lovingly and pressed his lips to hers as he entered her, slowly sliding all the way in then all the way back out, feeling her walls wrap around him tightly. They both moaned into their kiss, parting lips with their foreheads pressed together as he moved slowly in and out of her. Desire built in Riley’s core and she cried out, “Liam, please, go faster.” He picked up the pace a bit, not wanting to go too fast. He wanted to savor the way she made him feel. He shuddered as he felt a hand gently slide down his ass, between his legs, caressing his balls. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Drake. “Is this ok?” He asked. “I couldn’t help myself.” Liam nodded, his breath came faster as the tension started to build inside him. Drake leaned forward as Liam continued pumping in and out of Riley. His lips ran across the back of Liam’s neck, then followed the same trail with his tongue. Liam gasped at the new sensation and the feeling of Drake’s hard cock pressed into his back. He began thrusting wildly, the new sensations pushed him over the edge. His eyes met Riley’s. “Are you ready to come with me, love?” he asked breathlessly. She nodded and all three of them came undone together. Liam felt the warmth of Drake’s cum spread across his lower back, pushed over the edge as he felt Riley’s pussy clench around him as he shot his cum deep inside her. They all collapsed onto each other, a breathless heap of sweaty bodies still shaking from the power of their orgasms. As their breathing returned to normal, Drake stood up first. “Liam, don’t move. I’m afraid I made quite a mess back here.” Liam and Riley both burst into giggles as he went to the bathroom and came back with another wet towel. He gently cleaned up Liam as Liam slowly pulled out of Riley while he gently kissed her all over her face. He rolled off her and used the towel to clean them both then placed his arm under Riley’s neck, pulling her close to him. Drake climbed into bed on the other side of Riley and snuggled up behind her.   
Riley closed her eyes, safe and secure with the loves of her life. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Sure, there would be bumps in the road. How would the people of Cordonia feel about their relationship? It was one thing for them to have a pretty progressive view of open relationships and mistresses. But to have their monarchs be in this kind of relationship? With a commoner? How would this work? She opened her eyes only to meet Liam’s gaze. “What’s wrong, love? What’s on your mind?” She smiled. He was always so intuned to how she was feeling. It was impossible to hide from him. “She’s worried about how this relationship is going to work,” Drake murmured into her hair behind her.” Riley’s eyes widened. Apparently she hadn’t given Drake enough credit. “Frankly, I’m a bit worried about that too,” he said.


	5. Part 5: New Beginnings

Liam sat up and turned to face Riley and Drake. “Do we have to have this discussion right now?” Riley sighed. “It might help ease our minds a bit to know what we’re all thinking” “I agree,” Drake added, “But I don’t think we should do it here.” He got up and began getting dressed. “I’m starving. We skipped breakfast. Can we discuss this over lunch?” Riley agreed as she got up to get dressed too. They both turned to Liam with questioning looks.   
“I cleared my schedule for the day. So I’m all yours. Lunch it is.”  
Half an hour later they were in the palace kitchen where Liam had a picnic lunch packed for them. They took their lunch out to the center of the garden maze and spread a blanket on the ground. “This is the spot where we can have the most privacy,” Liam said as they got settled.   
They ate lunch in silence, exchanging occasional awkward glances. An uneasiness settled over them. “Why does this feel so...” Riley began, allowing her voice to trail off as she searched for the right words. “Uncomfortable?” Drake offered. Riley nodded. They both turned to Liam.   
Liam cleared his throat. “I guess I have to address the elephant in the room,” he said. “Obviously me being king makes this unorthodox situation even more difficult.” They nodded in agreement. “I have to be married. The law requires it. And soon. I must have a queen to rule beside me.” Riley nodded. “I understand that,” she said as she took Drake’s hand. “But if we got married, what does that mean for Drake?” Drake brought Riley’s hand to his lips, kissing it softly.   
“It means nothing changes for me,” he said. “I just continue to live my life in the shadows of royalty. Existing in the moments in between.” Tears welled in Riley’s eyes and she shook her head. “No. That is not acceptable,” she said, looking at Liam with pleading eyes. “There has to be another way. What if I don’t want to be queen?”   
Liam gasped as his heart sank. “You don’t want to be queen?” Riley shrugged. “Not if it hurts Drake.” A shadow crossed Liam’s face and he tried to stop the tears from welling in his eyes. He cleared his throat again. “I suppose I could marry Madeline. I’m sure she’d still agree to the same arrangement we had.”  
“No!” Riley and Drake both answered in unison. “There is no way you’re marrying that dreadful woman,” Riley said. “Agreed,” Drake said. Liam breathed a sigh of relief. “So what do we do?”   
“Reynolds, you have to marry Liam. You must be queen. You have to produce an heir. For Cordonia’s sake. I’m used to being in the background. I don’t really like to be in the spotlight.” Riley shook her head. “I don’t want to do this if we can’t all be equals in this relationship.” Drake sighed as he grabbed Riley’s hands in his. “Listen to me Reynolds,” he said as he looked into her eyes. “I love you with all my heart. And I love Liam too. I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make this work. I’m sorry if I seemed bitter before. It means the world to me that you would give up being queen for me. But you are the queen this country needs. The queen Liam needs. You must marry him. I insist.”  
Riley leaned forward and kissed Drake softly. Then she turned to Liam. “Ok. I will marry you and be your queen. But I have conditions.” Liam smiled and took her hand. “Anything for you, love.” She cleared her throat and fished a pen out of her purse. Then she grabbed a napkin from the picnic basket and wrote down her conditions.   
1\. There will be no secrets from each other. We   
must be able to trust each other unconditionally.  
2\. We will make all major decisions together as a team  
3\. Drake will reside with us in the royal apartment. Liam will figure out a way to make this happen.  
4\. We will always be open and honest with each other about our feelings.   
She signed her name at the bottom, then passed the pen and the list to Liam. “We all need to be in agreement,” she said. They both looked over the list and signed it.   
Liam pulled a bottle of champagne out of the basket. “This calls for a toast,” he said as he popped the cork and poured the bubbly liquid into plastic cups. “To new beginnings,” Riley said, raising her cup in the air. Liam smiled as he clinked his cup with hers. “Yes, and to my new fiancée.” Drake raised his cup to clink the other two. “To our new relationship,” he said. They all drank, then packed up their lunch to head back to the palace.   
Liam smiled at Riley as he grasped her hand. “Come love, we have an engagement to announce. And a wedding to plan.”


End file.
